


Kiss Me Like Your Ex Is In The Room

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Biphobia, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Shayne, you told her you were bi and she dumped you. You shouldn't put any of this on yourself." Ian took a sip of his beer. "Any besides, tonight should be about having fun, not thinking about your ex. Dance, drink, flirt with someone, the possibilities are endless."Shayne scoffed. "And who would you suggest I flirt with, Ian?"Ian looked just over Shayne's shoulder and smirked. "That guy has been making eyes at you for a couple minutes."Title fromXby The Jonas Brothers
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Kiss Me Like Your Ex Is In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> TW biphobic character

Damien had never liked clubs. The music was always too loud and the people were always too close. But he was nothing if not a good friend...and a good friend was one who would agree to go dancing for his friend's birthday even if he really, _really_ didn't want to.

So that's how he ended up sitting at the bar, nursing a water and waiting for the appropriate amount of time to pass before he could tell Tommy he was going to leave without it seeming too early. 

"Hey, Cutie, here alone?"

Damien turned around and forced a small smile onto his face when an inebriated looking woman sidled up next to him.

"Uh...no, I'm actually here with some friends!" He replied, trying to put some distance between himself and the woman. 

"Aw, you look lonely. Maybe my friends and I could cheer you up!" She said, tugging on Damien's arm. 

"No, thank you. I hope you and your friends have fun, though!" Damien replied. The woman's face soured almost immediately.

"Whatever, Buzzkill." With that, the woman sauntered away, wobbly in her heels. Damien briefly worried that she would end up falling but she never did.

He sighed and took a sip of his water.

He _really_ didn't like clubs.

* * *

"Dude, why are you on your phone? We're in a club."

Shayne sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket. "That was Kelsey. She's picking up her stuff from my place tomorrow."

Ian raised his eyebrows. "You guys broke up a month ago and you still haven't done the 'stuff swap'?"

Shayne looked amongst the crowd of people dancing and shrugged. "She's kind of been avoiding me since I told her. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have said--"

"--Shayne, you told her you were bi and she dumped you. You shouldn't put any of this on yourself." Ian took a sip of his beer, "and besides, tonight should be about having fun, not thinking about your ex. Dance, drink, flirt with someone, the possibilities are endless."

Shayne scoffed. "And who would you suggest I flirt with, Ian?"

Ian looked just over Shayne's shoulder and smirked. "That guy has been making eyes at you for a couple minutes."

Shayne barely registered Ian's words. "Did you just say 'making eyes'?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "You're missing my point. There's a cute guy over there staring at you and you're standing here doing nothing."

Shayne narrowed his eyes. 

"I meant cute for you," Ian said with a shrug, "I'm secure."

Shayne hummed noncommittally. "How do you know he's not staring at you?"

Ian barked out a laugh and placed his empty beer bottle on the bar. "Trust me, bro, he is _not_ looking at me."

And with that, Ian sped away to the dance floor, leaving Shayne alone with a near full drink and a sudden awareness that he was being watched.

He hesitated before looking to his left. 

_Woah._ Ian hadn't been lying when he'd said the guy was cute. Shayne shot him a small smile before the man looked away quickly, lowering his gaze to the bar top.

Shayne stared into his glass and sighed before tipping the whole thing back in one gulp.

He might as well get something out of being here.

* * *

Damien took a slow sip of water as he tried to subtly check out the guy on the other end of the bar. 

When the man's friend moved away, Damien allowed himself to look a little more clearly. He was a little shorter than Damien was. His dirty blonde hair was mussed just enough to make Damien wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through it. 

And his smile...wait, smile? Their eyes met briefly and Damien quickly looked away, but not before registering the clear blue eyes that had pierced through his own.

_Shit_. Damien felt his anxiety rise as he stared down at the bar top. He'd never been particularly good at...flirting. 

He waited for a moment before moving to stand up. He would simply tell Tommy 'happy birthday' and leave the club like nothing had ever happened. No damage would be done and Damien would soon be home, in bed, with his cats. 

As he turned in his stool, he startled when he found the man right behind him. _Damn it, he's even more cute up close._

"Hi." The man smiled apologetically, "sorry, man, I didn't mean to scare you."

Damien smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, no problem. You didn't really scare me."

"Good," he said. His eyes were shining brightly under the purple lights. "Were you heading out? I was wondering if I could maybe, um...buy you a drink?"

Damien bit his lip, trying to stop the grin that he could feel growing on his face. "I was gonna leave, but...I could probably stand to stay a little longer."

"Cool." The man sat on the bar stool next to Damien's and turned, pressing their knees together in the process. "I'm Shayne."

Damien looked down at their knees before looking back into Shayne's bright blue eyes. "Damien."

* * *

It might've been the alcohol talking, but Shayne couldn't remember the last time he'd connected with someone as well as he'd connected with Damien.

Even with Kelsey, it had taken until a few dates in for Shayne to _really_ see himself being in a relationship with her. 

With Kelsey, everything had been a competition. Nothing he did was ever completely correct.

But with Damien...there was a chemistry between them that felt unparalleled to anything Shayne had ever felt. 

Also, he was pretty cute. That was definitely a plus.

Shayne took a sip of his drink and smiled, listening as Damien talked about one of his most recent voice acting jobs. 

"Ugh, I've been talking about myself forever." Damien wrinkled his nose , "sorry."

"No, don't apologise," Shayne replied, "I'm interested in hearing about you." 

A soft smile grew on Damien's face. "Well, uh...thanks." 

Shayne grinned. He liked the way Damien's cheeks darkened slightly under the glow of the strobe lights.

Then, Shayne looked over Damien's shoulder. He caught a flash of red hair and a familiar brown leather jacket and his heart dropped. _Shit_.

Damien seemed to notice Shayne's oncoming crisis and placed a concerned hand on his arm. "Hey, you okay?"

Shayne's eyes were glued to where he'd spotted Kelsey, dread filling his chest when her eyes suddenly met his. 

"Shit," he hissed, ducking his head. "Um...my ex is here."

Damien's eyebrows shot up. "Oh! Oh, that's...do you...should I go?"

Shayne sighed. "No, no, I don't want you to go, it's just..." Shayne grimaced as his mind travelled back to the night they broke up. Damien's hand was still on his arm, his thumb rubbing gently back and forth against the material of his shirt. Shayne tried his best to focus on that instead.

"I told her I was bi," Shayne started, his jaw clenching as the memory came rushing back to him, "and she dumped me."

Damien reeled back in anger. "What?! Oh, my God, that's awful! I'm so sorry."

"I haven't seen her since and I guess it..." Shayne trailed off, running his hand through his hair. "This is bringing back a lot of bad memories."

Damien smiled sympathetically. "Do you wanna get out of here, maybe?"

Shayne gave Damien a look, a small smirk growing on his lips. Damien caught the innuendo a few seconds too late. 

"Oh, I didn't...I didn't mean like that! Of course, unless you wanted to, I definitely wouldn't say 'no', you know? I just meant...if you wanted to go somewhere neutral! Like a diner, or..." Damien stopped and winced, "that came out all wrong."

Shayne laughed, already feeling ten times lighter than he'd felt five minutes ago. "Damien, it's fine." Shayne took the smallest of steps towards Damien and grinned mischievously. "Even if you'd meant it like _that_ , I would've been okay with it."

"Oh! Okay, then." A surprised smile grew on Damien's lips. "Glad we're on the same page."

"Mhm," Shayne nodded, smile never wavering as he got up from his stool. 

Then, he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and the dread came rushing back. He shot Damien an apologetic smile before slowly turning around.

"Hi, Kelsey."

Kelsey looked Shayne up and down, her gaze not unlike a lion sizing up it's prey. The smile on her face was wide but lacked any vestige of sincerity. "Shayne, it's good to see you."

Shayne sighed. "You, too."

Kelsey's eyes flitted to just over Shayne's shoulder to where Damien stood, holding his jacket and looking like he would rather be anywhere else. 

"Who's your..." Kelsey's lip curled with disdain. "...friend?"

Shayne looked at Damien. "This is Damien, my--"

"--his, uh...boyfriend," Damien interjected, taking a step forward and standing at Shayne's side. "You're...Kelsey?"

Shayne raised his eyebrows at Damien's lie, giving him a surprised (if not slightly pleased) look.

Kelsey's eyes narrowed into angry slits before she let out a sharp laugh. "You're still on this crap?"

All the shock left Shayne's body, replacing itself with red-hot rage. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. He felt Damien place a hand on his quickly-tensing shoulders. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"I mean this _bi_ shit, Shayne." Kelsey had the nerve to look sympathetic. "You're not bi. I've seen gay men and they just don't look like you."

Shayne sputtered, anger steadily taking control of his limbs. He tried to focus on Damien's grip on his shoulder as Kelsey kept speaking.

"What's gonna happen in a few weeks when you realise you don't _actually_ like dick?" she asked, her voice syrupy sweet. "You'll come running back to me, leaving poor David here--"

"--Um, actually it-it's Damien--"

"--in the dust," Kelsey finished, shrugging as if she hadn't just said something horribly offensive. "It happens all the time." 

Shayne grit his teeth as Kelsey's words soaked in, drenching his skin like ice cold rain. Suddenly, he turned to Damien and searched his eyes for any signs of protest. When he didn't find any, he smiled before pulling Damien close by the waist. 

When their lips met, it was nothing short of a cliche. Fireworks exploded, music played, Shayne swore he felt his feet leaving the ground...

Damien's lips were soft against his, his hands warm where they cupped his jaw. Shayne pulled Damien closer just the slightest bit, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Damien's nose pressed against his. 

"Okay, I get it, Jesus!"

Shayne pulled away abruptly, remembering where they were. His hands stayed glued to Damien's waist as he turned to face Kelsey who looked...furious.

"Whatever. Just...I'll come pick up my stuff tomorrow. Leave a key under the mat." With that, Kelsey stomped off, the sound of her heels steadily getting lost in the crowds of people.

Shayne let out a breath when she finally left, resting against the bar and closing his eyes. 

"So..."

Shayne opened his eyes and looked at Damien who was smiling sheepishly.

"Was that...okay?" Damien asked, "I-I mean, telling her you were my...I just thought--"

"--Damien, it was perfect. Thank you," Shayne replied, smiling thankfully. 

"Good, good. I'm glad." A wide grin was slowly growing on Damien's face. "So...did you still wanna get out of here?"

"That depends," Shayne said slowly, tentatively reaching for Damien's hand. "Where're we goin'?"

Damien blushed. "I was thinking we could go to this 24 hour breakfast place I know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, usually I go on a date _before_ I kiss someone I'm into, but...i'm okay with working backwards if you are."

Shayne grinned. "So does that mean you're not gonna kiss me later?"

Damien tugged Shayne close until his mouth was right next to Shayne's ear. "I _definitely_ didn't say that."

Shayne chuckled, nodding and looking into the deep hazel of Damien's eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love the Jonas Brothers' new song so I wrote something based on it! I feel like this fic is just slightly OOC but I hope someone enjoys it regardless! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated as always and thank you for reading!!
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
